A Piece of Candy'
by The Heartless Tin Man
Summary: My verison of what happened after the credits rolled on the episode October 31


My verison of what happened after the credits rolled on the episode October 31

**"A Piece of Candy"**

By: The Heartless Tin Man aka Killer Bebe

Ron walked happily toward home dragging two duffle bags filled with candy behind him, it was late and he just left Josh two blocks back where they parted company after trick-or-treating at the last house on his list for the last piece of Halloween candy in all of Middleton. Josh said something to Ron about wanting to go back to that house on Kigo Avenue, Ron thought that was the one that had the two women who had mullets and wore W.P.G.A. polo shirts, but who was he to argue about what Josh wanted to do. He was more thinking "_never a haul such as this was ever seen before,_" but he had mixed feelings about tonight, although he had a good time with Josh that was both successful and profitable he was saddened by the fact that Kim was grounded for who knew how long. She missed out because she lied to; well to just about everyone and couldn't have a load of laughs with them and score big time with the loot as she always did, and that meant that Ron could not take his share of her swag and Mr. Manky was not about to hand any of his over to me now was he.

_Nuts, all she had to do was what she always did and that was to go with me on this the night of nights; I could have had at least a third bag if not more -_ he thought to himself.

"Well tough, she made her choice" Ron found he said aloud as he walked, before long he noticed that he was on Kim's block instead of his own.

_I must have without thinking past my own house four blocks over_.

He was about to turn around when he spied that the light was still on in Kim's room, thinking to himself _"she may not deserve it but I can spare a piece or two of my loot, especially the ones I don't care for." _

Ron filled his pockets with candy and dropped some more into the legs of his pantomime horse costume that he was still wearing then looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching where he hid his bags so they could take them. When he saw that the coast was clear he put them behind a shrub and called Rufus out from his pocket and told him to guard the bags with his very life if need be.

Rufus gave is master a quick salute then scurried down his leg and began marching to and fro watching the swag. Ron began to quickly climbed the side of the house but stopped midway and whispered down to Rufus to keep his paws off the stuff till he could divi it up with him later, all he heard from the darkness below was a loud Bronx Cheer.

He started up once again and was about to tap on Kim's window when he saw her. Kim was sitting at her makeup table brushing her auburn hair getting ready for the night, he knew that he shouldn't be peeping at her and let her know that he was there but he found that he couldn't stop watching.

"_Snap out of it Ron, this is Kim; besides she'll kill you if she spots you," _He returned to his senses and knocked of the window twice (tap tap,)

Kim startled by the noise so late at night back flipped from the chair and as soon as she landed struck a Buddhist palm stance readying herself for anything. Seeing that it was just Ron she took a glance at the clock next to her bed and gave him a disapproving look but opened the window for him anyway.

"Ron; I'm in enough trouble already, I don't need anymore."

Ron gave her his verison of the puppy dog pout but it only made Kim laugh, backing away from the window she offers a hand and helps him in. Kim gave a quick glance out the window to the street below to see if any eyes were on them, she then asked where's Josh was and about how their night went.

"That's why I'm here Kim, I got something for you"

"What?"

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand"

"Ron, you're not going to do something weird now are you?"

"Come on Kim just do it for me; don't you trust me?"

Kim closed her eyes and held out her hand and felt something drop into her palm, when she opened her eyes she saw three packs of candied corn.

In a voice dripping with sarcasm Kim said "Oh how gracious of you Ron; my great benefactor, giving me what I know you don't like,

Ron felt caught like a deer in headlights and began to stammer,

no Kim it's not like that

Yeah; yeah; yeah, now give up some of the good stuff

Ron began to take his costume pants off and shake out the candy that he stashed there, Kim watched as all the candy fell and landed on her bed, Kim could only say "woof." She grabbed and empty shoe box from under the bed and began to fill it with the candy, with the box now on her lap she took from it a licorice whip and bit it then tugged it hard till it ripped. She patted the spot on bed next to her to let Ron know that he could sit as she finished chewing and began to bite off the next piece, she reached into the box and offered him a chocolate kiss.

He took it and held it in his open palm and whispered "I would rather have a real one," Ron's face when beet red when he realized what he just said out loud and that Kim had heard him and was now frozen in mid-pull on the licorice whip that was clenched between her teeth.

Kim, I'm...

No don't be, it's okay

It is?

Kim said to him "yeah it is" as she leaned in a gave him a kiss, Ron closed his eyes as he let the candy kiss drop from his hand to the floor. Ron relented and leaned back as Kim guided him till his head touched the pillow, his thoughts were running wild and all that he could say was..

Kim; I love you

No Ron; I love you she whispered back

I love you Kim

I love you Ron

I love you Kim

I love you Ron

This went on back and forth for quite some while speaking there words of love between kisses and Ron felt good till Kim rolled away from him till all he could see was the back of her head and she said..

I love you

but before Ron could answer her back he heard..

I love you Kim

No Josh; I love you

no; no; no Kim, I love you

"what; What; WHAT" Ron said as he lifted himself up to see who Kim was talking to.

Ron peered over Kim's shoulder and could now see that Josh was there laying next to Kim and was kissing her and; and she was kissing him back.

He asked, Um; Kim what's going on? Kim didn't answer but Josh did by shushing Ron and went back to kissing Kim who gladly kissed him back.

Shooting daggers from his eyes at Josh he asked what are you doing here?

Josh stopped kissing Kim long enough to give Ron an annoyed look and said "be cool man I'm just here for a piece of candy."

Ron shot up out of bed filled with anger and gasping for air sending all the open wrapper that covered his bed from all the chocolate that he ate flying though the air and onto the floor. Looking around quickly he saw that he was in his room and Rufus was still sleeping and that his buddies face was covered in chocolate, as he calmed down he let out a "whew," it was only a bad dream. Ron laid back in his bed and before he fell back asleep he said "that's the last time I eat fifty chocolate bars before bed; tomorrow night I'll only eat forty."

*Fin*


End file.
